


Babies Are For Keeps

by IllusionEvenstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionEvenstar/pseuds/IllusionEvenstar
Summary: Snape had been shagged around and is carrying their children. Would he tell all of them or just the ones he really cared or deserved to hear?





	Babies Are For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic written in 2005
> 
> It was based on a challenge I found on a HP forum where I have to write Severus with multiple babies by multiple fathers (yeah, it's a weird forum site) and I had one hour left before the deadline, so I pretty much rushed it and just wrote whatever came to mind. So yeah, forgive the grammar and the crazy ass plotline and story progress LOL

            Severus woke up with a weird feeling inside him. Something didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel like the usual kicks and brushes from time to time. This was different. It was coming every 15 minutes or so and it hurt every time he moved. Severus shuddered as the unthinkable crossed his mind.

            He was going into labour.

            He knew he had to get help right now. There was no time to lose. If he held back, there would be dire consequences, and on of them would be serious pain. Yet he didn’t want to get up. He didn’t know why but he didn’t wish to call anyone for help. He didn’t want people to see him in his most vulnerable self. Even asking help from Madame Pomfrey was out of the question. He’ll do this on his own. Delivering babies shouldn’t be too hard now, should it?

            Obviously his pride got the better of him.

            He got up slowly and tried to walk around, taking long deep breaths. Somehow, it helped. The pain slightly diminished, but it was still there. He paced slowly from one end of the room to the other. He cursed the name of the person who got him into this situation. He cursed the person who gave him this body that allowed this situation to happen. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he caught sight of the couch opposite his bed. He ran his fingers on the cushion and let out a sigh. The old feeling was still there. The same old feeling that seemed like it had happened just yesterday. How could he not forget it?

            He doubled over when the sudden gush began to wet his night pants.

* * *

_Severus was sitting at his desk in his private quarters, making himself a drink. Sirius’ death hasn’t quite dissipated from his mind. His archenemy, his foe, his pet hate had finally disappeared, just as he wished back in his younger school years that he would. But somehow, it didn’t make him feel better that he’s dead. It didn’t make him feel happy that he was gone out of his life forever. It didn’t. Not one bit._

_He was about to take a sip when he heard the door knocking. He looked sideways as he continued to gulp down the hard liquor. Who would be visiting him at this god forsaken hour? Surely it couldn’t be one of the staff now, could it? Even Dumbledore had to retire after that ordeal with the Dark Lord back in the Ministry. One of the students, maybe? Could it be Draco? That Malfoy boy had regarded Severus as a second father after Lucius. Surely the incident with his father facing a possible life sentence in Azkaban has to have an effect however small to him._

_The knocking came again. Severus lowered his drink and went over to answer it. He was quite taken aback to see The Boy Who Lived standing before him instead. What was he doing here? Wasn’t he supposed to be in the dormitory hanging around with his dear friends Granger and that redhead Weasley? Severus steeled his face._

_“If you’re here for Occlumency, now is not the time.”_

_“I just…I just came here…to talk.”_

_Severus raised an eyebrow. Talk? Just talk? What’s he playing at?_

_“Unfortunately, Potter, I’m not in a mood to entertain your long gabs. I’m in a middle of an important errand. Besides, don’t you have Granger and that Weasley dunderhead?”_

_“They’re asleep. They won’t be able to talk. They won’t be able to help anyway.”_

_“And I suppose you’re taking out your insomnia problems on me?”_

_“Please,” Harry said as he laid his hand on the door, nearly touching Severus’ hand that held it. “Just humour me. You’re the only one I can think of.”_

_Severus stared long and hard at the boy who had just stepped into his 6 th year in Hogwarts. Why would he be looking for him at the dead of the night? Why, of all people, did he come to him for solace? What is it that is really going on in his head? He let a silent sigh of resignation as he made way for him to enter. He had to let him in to find out about that. No point guessing and making false conclusions. Besides, he knew that Harry was a hardheaded person. He wouldn’t leave until he gets what he wants. Harry made his way to the couch and Severus stood in front of him with his drink._

_“Well? What is it you wish to speak to me?”_

_“I…I had a dream,” Harry replied tentatively._

_“A dream?” Severus echoed, puzzled. Harry nodded._

_“A rather unpleasant dream. I dreamt that…well, Sirius was standing at the veil. I saw Bellatrix shot the blast at him and he fell back into the veil. I broke free from my battle with whoever it was and jumped into the veil after him. I was almost near to grabbing him when…”_

_Harry looked away, his face tense. Severus sipped his drink and waited patiently. He knew better than to push him when he’s upset._

_“I was so close…So close…Then a huge pair of hands loomed up and grabbed Sirius in a deadlock. His hands just slipped out of mine. The owner of the hands looked up at me with such malice…It was…It was Voldemort…”_

_He couldn’t continue. He buried his face in his hands and his shoulder trembled as he cried. Severus remained where he was as he looked at Harry. He had to admit, he felt a little sorry for him. His burden and fate had begun ever since he was a baby, barely able to understand the world around him. He had been abused terribly by the Dursleys, the only unfortunate relative he had, and had been revered as The Boy Who Lived, expected to live up his image. He had been through so much hardship (including having to bear with Severus’ snide attitude) throughout his years in Hogwarts and now he had to face both the death of his godfather he barely knew enough and the future battle with Voldemort. Surely this boy had suffered too much._

_Almost suddenly, Harry stood up and grabbed Severus by the collar. Severus was taken by surprise and knocked down onto the bed. His drink dropped onto the floor with a loud crash of glass. He soon found himself staring at Harry’s striking tear-filled green eyes._

_“Potter, what is the meaning of…”_

_“It’s all your Dark Lord’s fault! It’s all his fault Sirius is dead! He was the only father I ever wished to have! He was my only ticket to get away from the Dursleys! I would’ve lived a happy normal wizard life if it weren’t for Voldemort! Why? Why can’t he just leave me alone? Isn’t it enough that he had taken my parents away? Isn’t it enough that he had given me this scar? Why does he have to take away everything that I own? Why? Why??”_

_“There is no need to take it out on me, Potter. Now get off me before it’s 50 points from…” Severus tried to get up but he was pinned back down on the bed._

_“I hate you! I hate you and all the Death Eaters linked to him! I hate Voldemort! I hate him! I hate him!! I HATE HIM!!!”_

_Before Severus could react, Harry started ripping off the lower half of his clothes, exposing the pale skin and his long member. He planted a deep kiss in him and continued to take off the rest of Severus’ clothing, including his own. Severus tried to pry him away from his kiss but Harry had let most of his dead weight on him. He had to get him off! He had to get him away from him! He had to make him stop, before…_

_Harry suddenly let go. He looked at Severus with those pair of innocent, surprised and inquisitive eyes he had when he first saw him in the Great Hall. It soon melted into an apologetic understanding. Severus held his breath. His secret has been discovered. He looked away, slightly embarrassed. He didn’t notice Harry’s I-didn’t-know look on his face. He didn’t want to face him. It was bad enough to be found by the very person he didn’t wish to be found. His pride was gone. All gone._

_Slowly Harry took his chin and turned his face towards him. He had a sad smile on his lips as his green eyes stared deep into his tunnel-dark ones. His lips came again. This time it wasn’t that hate-with-a-passion kiss, but more of a softer, seductive brush before advancing deeper. As they continued kissing, Severus felt Harry’s hand traveling along his thighs. He felt his legs being opened and lifted as Harry’s kisses advanced to his ear and neck. Severus let out a moan when Harry nibbled at his earlobe. He almost wanted to cover his mouth. Did he just moan? He didn’t think he’d do that. He never thought he could do that and feel so good about it, not since…_

_“I’ll be very gentle.”_

_Severus bit his lips as he felt Harry going into him. Bringing them together as one. He tentatively let another moan escape his lips as Harry came in again. He gripped ahrd on the bed sheet as he fought hard not to cry. It was repeating itself again. History was repeating itself, although this time it felt pleasurable. He wasn’t supposed to feel elated about this. He was being raped. Raped by The Boy Who Lived. Raped by the Gryffindor he had despised as soon as he knew of his name. He shouldn’t be feeling pleasant. He should be feeling violated. He should be feeling disgusted for even thinking that this was pleasurable. Of all people, he had to be the one to discover the secret he hid so well even from them. The wretched people who got him into this situation. He should’ve just hexed Harry and send him off to his dorm and save this humiliation from happening._

_But why didn’t he?_

_Harry brought himself in again. Severus couldn’t hold back—he let the tears fall freely and moaned louder. The younger man whispered for him to let go, to let it all out. And that’s what he did. He didn’t care if he was drooling uncontrollably, he didn’t care if he was staining his pillow wet with his tears. He just let go. For the first time, he moaned out “Harry” instead of “Potter”. He wrapped his arms around Harry and moaned some more, kissing his arms tenderly. Harry also called out “Severus” instead of “Snape” as he ejected his seed into him. Breathless and spent, Harry pulled out and lay beside him, his face flushed. Severus had his hand over his eyes, not wanting to let Harry see them red and sodden. Harry reached over and cradled him in his arms._

_“Whose is it?” Harry whispered. Severus buried his face onto his chest._

_“Black…and Lupin…”_

* * *

            “Severus?”

            Severus’ breath hitched when he heard the familiar voice outside. He quickly but painfully retreated to his bed. He couldn’t let him see him as pathetic and weak as this! What would he think? What would he say? He had to hide from him!

            “Go…Go away, Harry…!”

            “The bracelet is burning through my wrist, Sev. There’s something going on in there and I need to know what.”

            Severus cursed. He should’ve remembered about the bracelet. Minerva gave it during the night of their union. She said it was a charm so that they’ll know when something’s wrong with their spouse. Despite them being united, Harry was still the student of Hogwarts and staying in the Potion Master’s room didn’t seem too appropriate for the Ministry of Magic. So Harry had to oblige with the decision that he remain in his dormitory until he finished school. But being the rule-breaker as he is, he would sneak in once too often and spend the night with his husband. Severus stole a look at his bracelet. It was glowing a deep green.

            “Go away, Harry! I’m fine…!”

            “Is it the babies?”

            “I said go away!”

            “Severus Snape-Potter, I think I know what’s going on in there, and I want you to let me in!”

            Severus didn’t reply. He was trying to hold back the pain that had begun to turn frequent. Cold sweat began to cover his entire body. The pain and contractions intensified and Severus let out a strangled yelp. The triplets were really killing him.

            “I don’t care, Severus! I’m coming in! Hang in there!”

            “No…No, please…Don’t look at me…”

            Too late. Harry had used a spell to blast the doorknob open. As expected, Harry gasped to see Severus curled up like a ball clutching both the bed sheet and his huge belly tightly, breathing heavily as he tried to hold back the pain.

            “Severus…oh God…You should’ve flooed me! I was at the Common Room all night doing my homework!”

            “I…I didn’t…want you…to see me like this…”

            “Nonsense! It’s the babies we’re talking about! Come, let me remove your pants.”

            “What…? Aren’t you…going to take me to…the Hospital Wing…or something…?” Severus asked painfully. Harry shook his head.

            “Madame Pomfrey had to fill in for St. Mungo. They’re running short of staff and it’s a rush hour. She won’t be back until next week. We’ll have to do this ourselves.”

* * *

_“I heard that you and Harry are getting married.”_

_Severus nodded, not looking at Remus. They had a rather long meeting in the Order and Severus was dying to get hom and have a good night’s rest. Harry had told him not to attend the meeting because of his condition but Severus insisted to go, since he was still the member of the Order. He had an obligation to keep. After the meeting, Harry was required to stay back for other important discussions and he told Severus to leave without him. Remus offered to walk him back to Hogwarts._

_“And I heard that…you’re having his child.”_

_“That’s right.”_

_“Surprising, though. I never thought you had a heart for Harry. You used to make yourself seem so resentful towards that boy.”_

_Severus gave him a sideways look. Obviously Remus had no recollection of what had happened before. How could he? Whenever he’s a werewolf, his mind goes animal-like and practically haywire, especially when he hadn’t taken the Wolfsbane. And that exactly what happened one night when he was about to bring him his Wolfsbane potion to his office back when Remus was still the DADA teacher. Somehow his transformation beat his time to brew the potion and Remus Lupin became Remus the Werewolf. He didn’t even have the time to react. The huge canine sniffed out Severus’ scent and pounced onto the old bat, threatening to bite his throat off. He thought he was a goner when suddenly the werewolf was beginning to take more interest of his smell than his jugular. He sniffed and sniffed until he reached his crotch. Severus widened his eyes in shock as he saw Remus’ member erected out. The next thing he knew was his pants torn off into shreds and his rude intrusion…_

_“You should be surprised you’re still alive, on the account that you have a tendency to tear people into bloody shreds,” Severus replied, trying to shake off the horrible memory. He did a mental note to put this in the Pensieve so he won’t be haunted by them anymore._

_“Yeah. I wouldn’t even be fit to be a father, what with my condition. I wouldn’t want my child to witness his own dad transforming into a hideous wolf and be scarred for life.”_

_Which is why you don’t know about this spawn you’ve given me, Severus thought acidly._

_“I’m thinking of a cure though.”_

_“Pardon?”_

_“I’ll be going off soon on a trip in search of a cure. I mean, I was only bitten, not born with it. There has got to a cure somewhere out there. I might be gone for quite a long while.”_

_“And when will you be leaving?”_

_“Maybe some day after the war’s over. I’ll break it to Harry myself in due time, of course. He’s quite close to me and I need his support over this. You think he’ll agree with my decision?”_

_“Knowing him, I believe he would.”_

* * *

            “Come on, Severus. You can do this. Push!”

            Severus gritted his teeth and bore down as hard as he could. It has been almost an hour and a half since he first got the cue from his husband to push. He had a feeling that Harry’s child would come out first. It was a weird anatomy Lord Voldemort had created for him. He remembered when he first became a Death Eater, the Dark Lord had a sickening liking for him. He would uninvitingly touch him here and there and would shag him occasionally. Then one day he was thrown into one of his secret chambers and was hexed with some sort of curse he had never heard before. When he regained consciousness, he discovered that he had turned into a hermaphrodite for Voldemort’s own viewing pleasure. He never touched him again after that, but when he read more about the curse, it was said that it enables him the ability to carry the child of more than one father. And to think being shagged by 3 people was bad enough.

            Which was why he was stuck here in this room with his husband who had only learnt about baby deliveries through a book borrowed by Hermione Granger. He didn’t know why he would let the lives inside his womb be trusted in the hands of him.

            “You’re almost there, Sev. You’re almost there.”

            Severus could feel the baby’s shoulders coming. He gripped tighter at the bed sheet and groaned, pushing as instructed. He was soaked with sweat and the bed was drenched with his own crimson red. Harry continued to coach him. He could feel him tugging the baby out and it hurt.

            “Please…Please get it out…” Severus’ command became a desperate whimper. Harry reached over to kiss his forehead.

            “You’re almost there, Sev. One more push.”

            Severus took a deep breath and pushed. As he felt the rest of the baby’s body sliding out, he let out a painful cry. More tears fall freely from his tunnel-dark eyes as Harry handed the bawling bundle of joy to him. It was Harry’s baby alright, with the same unkempt hair and green eyes like his father, and Severus’ pale skin. It was like looking at a baby version of Harry Potter who needed a good suntan.

            “It’s yours,” Severus whispered.

            “He’s…He’s beautiful…” Harry seemed speechless and tear-filled as he stroke the baby’s chin. The baby had stopped crying and was eyeing at his parents tiredly. Severus and Harry were both lost in their world as they continued to stare lovingly at their son. Only Severus’ new contraction brought them back to reality.

            “It’s time for the rest to come out,” Harry said as he laid his son into the crib they’ve prepared weeks before the birth.

            “I’m…I’m tired…”

            “It’ll be over soon, Sev. One down, two more to go.”

* * *

_Severus and Harry lay side by side on the bed. Since that fateful night, Harry somehow couldn’t get enough of him. Despite his confession of having both Sirius’ and Remus’ children, he came back religiously every two days to be with him. Sometimes it was just quiet company or friendly chit-chat, but mostly they shag each other like there’s no tomorrow. Harry hadn’t told Ron and Hermione about their relationship and wasn’t sure where to start. In the end, he just let nature takes its course._

_Harry had asked about how Sirius came into the equation, and Severus silently revealed the night after Harry and his dream team moved off to Hogwarts for the new term. They had a little argument during the Order meeting and Sirius wasn’t the one to let it go that easily. He had secretly slid into Hogwarts Padfoot style and managed to creep into Severus’ room without him realizing it. Knowing Sirius, what with his name still in the list of ‘Hogwarts’ Most Wanted’ and all, stealth was all he got. He continued to debate on the issue with Severus and when Severus refused to acknowledge him, he was pinned forcefully against the wall and the unthinkable happened._

_“Black was rather angry and bitter,” Severus admitted. “He had gone through a number of trials and errors in his life, including being framed and having to hide from being caught for a crime he didn’t commit. I cannot blame him entirely.”_

_“But he raped you, Severus,” Harry argued, his hand reached over to hold Severus’ under the covers. “How could you forgive him just like that? I couldn’t believe he would do something like that to you. He’s blindly taking out his anger and frustrations at you!”_

_“Like I said, Harry, he was bitter. He had to let go of something. I haven’t entirely forgiven him though. I’m rather upset about him dying; he’ll escape all responsibilities over this child of his so conveniently, though I dare say death is rather a release for him, what with his life and all.”_

_A long silence hung between them as they both stared up at the ceiling. Severus stroke his slightly protruding belly and sighed silently. He could feel the babies inside him growing. The growth-stopping spell had already begun to wear off and the babies have begun to develop. The first time he cast the growth-stopping spell was when he discovered having Remus’ child. He stopped the growth and looked through his potions in order to find something to get rid of it, but somehow his conscience caught up with him. When he discovered that having Sirius’ child triggered the growth-stopping spell to wear off earlier than expected, he cautiously cast another mild dose of it to stop both Remus’ and Sirius’ children from growing until he could figure out what to do with them later. Now that he felt the growth of the children kicking in, he knew what he had to do._

_“I’m pregnant,” Severus said out of the blue. Harry chuckled and turned to him._

_“Of course you are. I can see that.”_

_“No…I meant your child. I am with your child as well.”_

_Harry stared at Severus in disbelief. He had expected that reaction._

_“The growth-stopping spell is beginning to wear off and I can feel the babies growing. That’s how I know. Don’t worry, you don’t have to bear responsibility over them. You had enough to go through. You just finish your studies and go on with your life and your duties…”_

_Severus’ words were cut short with Harry’s kiss. He was brought closer to his embrace and the kiss deepened. He could feel his tongue fondling the insides of his mouth, tasting him ravishingly like he was a sweet delicacy. It felt like forever before he was finally broke off by the kiss._

_“Harry…?” Severus asked breathlessly._

_“Will you marry me?”_

* * *

            Severus clutched onto Harry’s sleeves and breathed heavily. He couldn’t take it anymore. The pain was too much. It was near the break of dawn, and yet Sirius’ child hasn’t come out entirely. The shoulders are out but that was it. They were going nowhere.

            “Come on, Sev. You can do it. You’re almost there.”

            “I…I can’t do it…I can’t do it anymore…”

            “I’m right here, Sev. Come on, you can do it.”

            “Harry James Potter…I hate you…! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!”

            “No, Sev. You don’t hate me,” Harry leaned his forehead on Severus’. “You don’t hate me. You’re almost there. I believe in you, Sev.”

            “Easy for you to say,” Severus’ snide remark turned out to be like a whine of a schoolboy. “You’re not the one going through this pain…”

            “That’s why I’m with you. Now push, Sev. Just one more push and you’ve done it.”  
            Severus, after taking a couple of long deep breaths, pulled at Harry’s sleeves and pushed. He groaned and grunted as he followed Harry’s coaching. He could feel Sirius’ child coming out slowly and the feeling was torture. Not only that, he could feel another pressure coming along with the birth. Many times he wanted to stop and just die of fatigue but Harry’s voice kept him going. He pushed harder, following Harry’s voice. Harry kept telling him to push harder and he was getting rather annoyed with it. Damn this husband of his whom he always end up obliging to his requests. The pressure was building up and Severus finally screamed his lungs out. He didn’t care if the entire Hogwarts could hear him—he just wanted this painful nightmare to end.

            “Harry~!!! HARRY, IT HURTS~!!!”

            “Just a bit more, Sev. Just a bit more. You’re doing great!”

            “PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!! PLEASE GET IT OUT OF ME~!!!”

            “I’m right here with you, Sev. Just push.”

            Severus continued to scream and scream as he pushed with all his might. By then, he felt that he must have woken the whole damn Hogwarts population. But he didn’t care. The pressure was getting worse. It was nearly breaking his vagina. As he gave one last desperate push, tearing Harry’s sleeve in the process, he cried. He cried and didn’t think he would stop. Harry’s face had a look of shock and wonder as he stared the bloody bundle between Severus’ thighs. Severus asked between sobs, “What…What’s wrong…Harry…?”

            “It seems that…well, Remus’ baby was impatient to get out. She squeezed herself somewhere above her brother’s feet and came out together with him,” Harry had that sort of innocent grin as he held up the two babies for the worried old bat to see. Severus took them in his arms, along with Harry’s baby, and kissed them lovingly over and over again as he waited for Harry to remove the afterbirth from him. It was a really long and painful night for him and he wanted to do nothing but gloat over his babies and then sleep.

            Before fatigue claimed him, he thought he heard voices coming from the door of his private quarters…

* * *

_“Do you, Harry James Potter, take Severus Snape to be your life-long spouse, to the end of your days?”_

_It was the night of their union, held in the middle of the Quidditch field. There were elaborate guests, mostly from the student population and the staff of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin included. Some are from the Ministry of Magic and also some ex-students who were quite close to Severus. Albus Dumbledore was the one to conduct the ceremony, along with Minerva McGonagalle. She was holding in a tray the bracelets that would seal their union forever. Harry turned and stared lovingly at Severus and nodded._

_“I do.”_

_“With this bracelet, you are bound to your oath and your love for him,” Minerva said as she took the reddish-gold bracelet and wore it on Harry’s left arm._

_“Do you, Severus Snape, take Harry James Potter to be your life-long spouse, to the end of your days?”_

_Severus stared at Harry. They have come this far to be together. He himself had never thought that he would end up being in the arms of this child who had barely reached seventeen. He thought that he had succeeded in making Harry hate him for the unworthy, cynical git as he was, but the hate he had created for Harry had turned its tables at him instead. He didn’t think that Harry would go so far as to accept his condition and care for the first two children inside him that had no blood relations whatsoever with him. He had finally, after so many long years of bitterness, loneliness and sadness, found the person that would give him endless happiness and comfort for the days to come. He knew he had found what he was looking for all along. He finally nodded._

_“I do.”_

_“With this bracelet, you are bound to your oath and your love for him,” Minerva then did the same thing to him with the greenish-silver bracelet._

_“With both sides agreeing to share their lives together till death do them part, I proudly pronounced you both life-long spouses. You may kiss your blushing bride, Harry,” Albus grinned as he waved his wand around their heads, emitting starry white and blue waves around them to magically bind them to their union. Harry need not to be asked twice. He reached over and kissed Severus deeply, and Severus returned his._

_“I love you, Severus.”_

_“And I you.”_

* * *

            Severus slowly opened his eyes. He turned to see Harry lying beside him, sleeping peacefully without any care for the world. He smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. He was surprised to see that the couch was filled with flowers and gifts from every person possibly existed in Hogwarts, with rather fluffy cards to match. Some of them were from Ron, Hermione, Draco and Remus Lupin and even the entire family member of the Weasleys. Severus sighed, feeling rather out of place with all the attention he’s getting.

            He then moved quietly towards the crib. They were all sleeping peacefully, sucking their thumbs and all clad in baby clothes. Severus reached over to touch their cheeks. The babies gurgled a little, blinked and yawned before going back to their slumber. The baby dressed in red and yellow was obviously Harry’s unkempt-haired son. The one in pink was Remus’ with the same brown hair and Severus’ tunnel-dark eyes. The one in green and silver was Sirius’ child. They both had the same dark hair, so he wasn’t sure which side the child inherited, but he did inherit Sirius’ eyes the mixture of blue and gray. Severus couldn’t help but smile. He found it hard to believe that he had been carrying these children inside him for the past 9 months. He found it even harder to believe that he actually had the strength to give birth to all of them.

            “You really gave me a hard time last night, you know that? Don’t you ever do that again.”

            “Do what, Sev?”

            Severus almost jumped as he felt Harry’s arms around him. Harry was awake and his unkempt hair dangled lazily on his head. He reached over and kissed the older man and shifted his gaze towards the babies.

            “They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

            “I couldn’t agree more.”

            “We have to give them names.”

            “First tell me what happened after I passed out.”

            “Well, your screams obviously woke up the entire Slytherin dormitory and somehow Draco popped in to see what happened at the very last moment of the birth. He rushed to Dumbledore’s quarters and he and McGonagalle flooed for Madame Pomfrey to come here. She made it here without second notice and cleaned you and the babies up real well. I got a scolding for attempting the delivery on my own without professional help but as usual, Ron and Hermione backed me up, saying that I did a fairly good job for someone who just learnt it through the books. The entire Hogwarts heard wind of the birth and that resulted to those gifts over there.”

            “It’s a bit too much, don’t you think?” Severus wrinkled his nose at upon seeing the heap on the couch.

            “I think it’s quite enough for three babies.”

            Comfortable silence hung above them as they continued to stare at their babies sleeping peacefully in their crib. Harry inhaled Severus’ neck and he let out a sigh of ecstasy. Ever since he was with Harry, he began to reveal his feelings more freely and unashamed of how he really felt about things. Though he continued to maintain the image of cold stone Potion Master during classes, but those who knew him well now knew that sometimes he never exactly mean what he said.

            “It was a full moon last night when they’re born,” Harry admitted. “Our daughter had inherited Remus’ shape-changing powers, though I think she wasn’t in pain when she transformed back to human. I think she’ll work out just fine.”

            “But tongues would wag,” Severus muttered worriedly. “People will know she’s not yours, and…and Remus will find out…”

            “He has the right to know, Sev. She’s his daughter too. But if he dares take her away from you, I’ll make sure he wished he’s never been born.”

            “Harry, you are always such a knight in shining armour.”

            “Anything for you, Sev.”

            “We still have to name them.”

            “What do you suggest?”

            “Well, since you’re officially their father, you do the honours then.”

            “Alright,” Harry smiled as he stroke each forehead of the babies, “I shall name this one Alexander Caninus, a reminder of Sirius. This little girl here will be Dorianne Luna, a reminder of Remus and my little bundle of joy here will be James the second, after my father.”

            “They’re all your bundles of joy, you know. You shouldn’t neglect them just because they’re not of your flesh and blood.”

            “I know. Just a small reminder of their fathers. I will still love them as my own, as much as I love you.”

            Severus smiled. Harry does have his way of sweet-talking him. As they both share a passionate kiss, Severus felt slightly grateful that his conscience that fateful day with Remus’ child caught up with him.


End file.
